final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5/Gallery
Final Space S1 E5 1.png|Five minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E5 2.png|And to make matters worse, Gary’s spacesuit is torn. Final Space S1 E5 3.png|Main story: Quinn doesn’t believe Gary is the captain. Final Space S1 E5 4.png|She also tells him things will never work out between them. Final Space S1 E5 5.png|Thens Tribore calls; he knows Quinn needs to get the password to the Infinity Guard network. Final Space S1 E5 6.png|The breach is growing. Final Space S1 E5 7.png|Gary doesn’t trust the Infinity Guard. They are clearly aware of the breach. Final Space S1 E5 8.png|KVN is curious Final Space S1 E5 9.png|And accidentally reveals crucial information; the breach is sustained by plasmic energy fired from a nearby planet. Final Space S1 E5 10.png|The planet is an Infinity Guard outpost. Final Space S1 E5 11.png|Quinn wants to investigate, so Gary tries to land the ship. Final Space S1 E5 12.png|But ends up crashing. Final Space S1 E5 13.png|Quinn only wants Avocato to come with her, and orders the others to fix the ship. Final Space S1 E5 14.png|Naturally, Gary doesn’t listen. He orders KVN not to touch anything. Final Space S1 E5 15.png|KVN doesn’t listen either. Final Space S1 E5 16.png|And has the time of his life. Final Space S1 E5 17.png|Little Cato receives a call in his cell. Final Space S1 E5 18.png|She opens his cell and will show him a transmitter to reach Avocato. Final Space S1 E5 19.png|Mooncake is hungry Final Space S1 E5 20.png|Avocato advices Gary to show Quinn he can lead. Final Space S1 E5 21.png|Gary tries. Final Space S1 E5 22.png|By fighting an insect. Final Space S1 E5 23.png|Avocato is stung. Final Space S1 E5 24.png|And it causes him to shrink. Final Space S1 E5 25.png|There is a whole swarm of those things. Final Space S1 E5 26.png|Despite the danger, Gary can’t help but have some fun at Avocato’s expense. Final Space S1 E5 27.png|There is a spider too. Final Space S1 E5 28.png|But fortunately, the two problems solve each other. Final Space S1 E5 29.png|They find what they were looking for. Final Space S1 E5 30.png|The source of the giant laser sustaining the breach. Final Space S1 E5 31.png|And it’s all the work of the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E5 32.png|Gary was right, the Infinity Guard is corrupt. Final Space S1 E5 33.png|The Lord Commander has some trouble turning his hologram off. Final Space S1 E5 34.png|Being small has made Avocato a whole lot more philosophical. Final Space S1 E5 35.png|KVN has a date with Beth. Final Space S1 E5 36.png|The jealous S.A.M.E.S. want Beth for themselves. Final Space S1 E5 37.png|Quinn sneaks on board the elevator. Final Space S1 E5 38.png|Followed by the others. Final Space S1 E5 39.png|Superior Stone is also involved. Final Space S1 E5 40.png|Sneaking in won’t be easy. Final Space S1 E5 41.png|It’s impossible to navigate the electric maze without getting zapped. Final Space S1 E5 42.png|Avocato begins to grow again, but it’s only his head at first. Final Space S1 E5 43.png|Little Cato is still working on his own escape. Final Space S1 E5 44.png|But is caught in the act. Final Space S1 E5 45.png|And barely gets away. Final Space S1 E5 46.png|Quinn tries to reason with the Infinity Guard Final Space S1 E5 47.png|But they refuse. Final Space S1 E5 48.png|Avocato attacks, and regains his full size in the process. Final Space S1 E5 49.png|A fight follows. Final Space S1 E5 50.png|Victory? Final Space S1 E5 51.png|No. Superior Stone disarms the four heroes. Final Space S1 E5 52.png|He offers Quinn to rejoin the Infinity Guard and serve the Lord Commander. Gary begs her not to. Final Space S1 E5 53.png|Stone claims the Lord Commander promised them a world without death if they break into Final Space. Final Space S1 E5 54.png|And that they used Quinn’s own notes to finally figure out how to breach into Final Space. Final Space S1 E5 55.png|He destroys the control panel so the laser can’t be stopped. Final Space S1 E5 56.png|Gary surprises Stone with a Black Hole gun. Final Space S1 E5 57.png|Stone is killed. Final Space S1 E5 58.png|But the laser will still fire, and Quinn is too depressed to help stop it. Final Space S1 E5 59.png|So Gary orders Mooncake to shoot the laser. Final Space S1 E5 60.png|It works, but the laser now hits the planet’s moon. Final Space S1 E5 61.png|As debris from the moon destroys the base, the group tries to escape. Final Space S1 E5 62.png|The elevator is destroyed. Mooncake saves Avocato. Final Space S1 E5 63.png|While Gary saves Quinn. Too bad his robot hand can still feel pain. Final Space S1 E5 64.png|And the cable is too short. Final Space S1 E5 65.png|But they are saved by the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E5 66.png|Little Cato reaches the transmitter. Final Space S1 E5 67.png|Little Cato sends his message to Avocato. Final Space S1 E5 68.png|Too late does he find out it was all a trap by the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E5 69.png|He possesses Little Cato. Final Space S1 E5 70.png|Quinn removes the Infinity Guard logo from her uniform. Final Space S1 E5 71.png|The Infinity Guard is corrupt, but there are still some good guys left. Category:Episode Galleries